


Never have I ever

by CelestialAuthor



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialAuthor/pseuds/CelestialAuthor
Summary: Ash and friends play the age old drinking game





	Never have I ever

Never have I ever

"Serena, can you answer my phone for me?" Ash called out as he heard his phone ringing 

"Hello?" Serena greeted as she picked up Ash's phone 

"Hey, who's that?" the female voice on the phone asked

"It's Serena..." 

"Oh hiya Serena, it's Dawn" 

"Ah hey Dawn, how's things?" 

"Good thanks and with you two?"

"Yeah things are good, just prepping for tonight" Serena answered 

"Awesome, I was actually just calling to apologise, I'm not gonna be able to make it... I've got a date tonight" Dawn replied 

"Aw right, who's the lucky guy?" 

"Just another Co ordinator, his name is Lee" 

"Ooohhh nice, well have fun" 

"Will do" Dawn giggled before hanging up. Serena walked into the next room where Ash was still unloading a few bottles of booze. Serena helped him with the last few bottles

"Who was that?" Ash asked

"Oh it was Dawn, she can't make it tonight" Serena told him 

"That's a bummer, that's her, Iris and Cilan unable to make it now" 

"Everyone else is still good for it yeah?" 

"Yep, even Max and Bonnie are taking time out from their journey to come and play" 

"That should be interesting" Serena smirked 

Later that night

Ash, Serena, Gary, Ritchie, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Clemont and Bonnie were sat around Ash's dining table, a collection of bottles of differing kinds of alcohol. Shot glasses in front of each of them. 

"Okay guys and girls... You all know the rules, somebody says they've never done something and if you have, you drink. Got it?" 

"Understood" came the answer from the group 

"Okay then... Let's start easy... Never have I ever lost a Pokemon battle" Ash said, as expected everybody took their shot. Misty filled up the glasses again

"Okay... My turn... Never have I ever been late to a Pokemon league match because I was busy sucking off my opponent in the bathroom" Misty smirked, Ash and Ritchie shared a sheepish smile before downing their drinks 

"Oh my god Ash! That's unbelievable!" Gary snorted. Their shot glasses were topped up and Brock chose the question 

"Never have I ever been a bedwetter" May, Serena took their shot, Gary hesitated but downed his drink too... Causing Ash's jaw to drop

"Gary? You wet the bed? Mr I'm so cool I have my own personal cheerleaders" Ash giggled 

"Oh yeah? Well at least I never wet myself at my Gramps' summer camp and then try to blame it on a Poliwag" Gary retorted 

"IT WAS A POLIWAG" Ash yelled at him 

"Is this when we first met?" Serena's question fell on death ears as Ash and Gary continued to argue 

"Shut up Ash" May snapped at him

"Sorry" Ash apologised. The drinks were topped up and Serena asked the next question

"Never have I ever... walked in on somebody... Choking the chicken" Serena stuttered through her question, trying not to giggle. Ash and Clemont took their shots with guilty smiles on their faces.

"Never have I ever... not kissed anybody" Bonnie questioned... Everybody downed their shots, all except for Max who just blushed and began to stare down at the floor.

"Don't worry Max, you'll meet the right girl soon" May whispered, trying to comfort her brother.

"Forget waiting" Bonnie snorted, leaning over the table, she tilted Max's head up to face her before pressing her lips to his. Much to the shock of May and to a chorus of cheers from everybody else while Clemont tried and failed to lecture his sister on boundaries. 

"Never have I ever masturbated to the thought of someone at this table" Ash, Serena, Ritchie and more surprising Bonnie downed their shots... 

"Bonnie? Who was you thinking of?" Serena askes, half expecting Bonnie not to answer but Bonnie just shrugged her shoulders and nodded towards Ash

"I was young and Ash is good looking and a great trainer, I admit I had a tiny bit of a crush on him when we first travelled together" She explained 

The group went around the table and asked questions, downed shots until it came back around to Ash... Ash thought of a nice and easy question, mainly aimed at Misty. 

"I've never stolen and worn something of my siblings" As expected Misty drank but what shocked the whole group was the fact that Clemont had downed his shot too

"Clemont?" Serena questioned. Clemont turned a brilliant shade of pink 

"You stole and wore my clothes big brother? What ones?" Bonnie asked. Clemont gulped 

"Your My Little Ponyta panties" Clemont answered, his voice barely above a whisper as the group of friends errupted into loud laughter 

"I was bored and curious!" Clemont added trying to defend himself. 

The rest of the night passed with more alcohol drunk, more secrets revealed and a large amount of laughing and teasing. Only ending when the last person awake passed out.


End file.
